Unexpected Students
by GotRyceBo
Summary: HPYGO X-over...rated PG for some languages


Disclaimer: I hate this crap. Nothing in here belongs to me except the stinking plot..or lack thereof.

Authors Note: Writing Yugioh characters is really confusing, especially with their counterpart. So I'll start calling the regular Bakura "Ryou" and I'll call the evil spirit"Bakura" instead of always having to write "Bakura and Yami Bakura" which will just make things more confusing. Oh...and I've finally found a beta...her name is **Stef**..and I totally adores her for going through all this trouble. **Love you Stef**..

Yugi tread nervously around the airport, having second thoughts about whether he should be there.

"I wonder if I've made the right decision" Yugi muttered dubiously. He looked around nervously, taking in the stares passers by gave him. Not that he blamed them, he looked so out of place with his tight leather pants, muscle shirt, chains around his waist, and jewelry adorning his wrists and ankles. A solid gold chain with the millenium puzzle dangling around his neck completed the image.

Don't worry much about it aibou Yami reassured him, from the soul room We can always turn back if you're not up to it

"Thanks Yami" smiled Yugi, feeling much better.

"Yugi" a voice exclaimed incredulously.

Yugi's face brightened up as he recognized the owner of the voice"Ryou"

Ryou smiled widely at seeing his good friend there. Ryou was dressed casually. A light blue shirt with white pants. The only thing extraordinary about him was his long bleached white hair. "What are you doing here Yugi"

"Um, I'm attending a Boarding school." Yugi replied nervously.

Ryou's eyes lit up. "Really? So am I. Which school are you attending"

"Uh...Ho..Hogs..Warts" said Yugi.

"Oh, my gosh" Ryou exclaimed excitedly, ignoring the stares cast his way. "You're kidding right? That's where Marik and I are going, too."

"Marik" Yugi eyes widened.

"Yeah" sneered Marik coming up to them. "You have a problem with it Pharaoh"

Marik could have given Yugi a run for his money with all the jewelry he had on. A white muscle shirt and off white pants gave Marik an exotic look against his dark tan complexion. His dirty blond hair pointed in almost every direction. It was slightly longer than Yugi's but not as long as Ryou's.

"But this is so cool." laughed Yugi"You guys don't know how glad I am. I was so afraid of going to Hogwarts not knowing anyone."

"So I take it that old baloony, met with you too right" asked Marik.

"Old baloony" frowned Yugi"Oh you mean that old man with the weird name"

Marik rolled his eyes. "No, I meant Santa Claus. Of course I mean him, how many old baloonies do you know anyway"

"Not a lot I assure you." Yugi said in a gruff voice. "But we certainly know a lot of moronic lunatics"

"Well, well" snarled Bakura, a dark look in his normally friendly eyes. "Look who decided to join the conversation."

"Tomb Robber." sneered Yami in a way of greeting.

"As much as I've enjoyed this lovely reunion" Marik interrupted dryly "But we better get a move on. It's getting dark and we still have to find this escort. Let go find that sister of yours and then move it."

Yami looked at Marik in confusion "Sister"

"That would be me" a voice informed cheerfully. A girl around their age came up, holding bags of sweets. She wore a pastel pink tank-top and leather pants. Her dark violet eyes almost mirrored Yugi's own except they were a shade darker. She had jet black hair mussing wildly around an oval face.

"Nice of you to finally show up" muttered Bakura "Are you done stuffing your face yet"

"Hey" the girl cried indignantly"I resent that. The plane ride was long and I was hungry, so sue me."

"You are such a pig" retorted Bakura. "Why you haven't turned into a beach whale is way beyond me."

"Easy" smirked the girl"I have hot blood."

"Will you two quit it" asked Marik "All this fighting is getting a little bit old."

"Fighting" smiled the girl"Who said we're fighting? We're just showing our love to each other. So, have you found our escort yet"

She turned her eyes to Yugi and hid her surprise. There, on the boy's neck was the millennium puzzle. She looked searchingly at Bakura as he gave her a curt nod.

She grinned"I take it you're the blasted Pharaoh from hell, a filthy piece of vermin, a disgrace to all Pharaohs, who refuses to die"

Yami glared at Bakura who gladly returned the stare. "And you happen to be..."

"Kaori."

"Yami Bakura's sister" Marik supplied.

Yami eyes widened "You're not human."

"Gee, look who's talking" Kaori retorted sarcastically, her good natured attitude gone. "This coming from someone who has to share a body with someone else"

"At least I'm not related to some filthy tomb raider" snapped Yami.

"Watch it Pharaoh" growled Yami Bakura"I'm trying my hardest not to blast you back into the shadow realm where you rightfully belong."

Yami looked at him derisively"Like that would ever happen. You can hardly beat me at duel monsters. YOU should feel lucky to be standing here at all. If it weren't for the fact that you're in one of Yugi's friend's body, I would've blasted you to kingdom come."

"Bring it on" snarled Yami Bakura. Yami gave Yami Bakura the death glare.

"Well, this is a pleasant start" muttered Marik.

"Wait a minute" Kaori frowned "What did that man-dumbly something- say our escort looked like again"

"He just said to look for someone 10 times bigger than everyone else. Why"

"Uh, There's like a giant standing over there" pointed Kaori.

They all turned in time to see a giant of a man making his way toward them, with a boy a few years older than them trailing along.

Marik whistled"That old coot wasn''t kidding when he said giant."

Yami and the others could only gape at him. The giant came up to them and smiled widely.

"Ello there, the name's Hagrid. I'm keeper of keys at Hogwarts. Dumbledore asked me to get you lot settled."

Yami stared past Hagrid and narrowed his eyes. "Kaiba" he growled, looking at the tall teen.He was taller than anyone in their group, with short dark brown hair and intense blue eyes, he wore dark blue from top to bottom and finished with a long white cloak.

"Yugi" said Kaiba darkly.

"You people know each other" asked Hagrid.

Kaiba nodded curtly. "In a manner of speaking."

Hagrid looked around at them and smiled"Well, I guess everyone's here. Let's get you guys settled and I can answer any questions you have."

Yami and the others trailed behind Hagrid as he made his way through the crowds. Given his physical form, it wasn't that hard. Along the way, he explained to them a little about the history of Hogwarts and chatted on about the professors and classes there.

"...Course, we're lucky to have Dumbledore as our Headmaster, why he's the strongest wizard of our age. A great man too, Dumbledore."

Marik yawned and tuned out. 'Man, this is even more boring than helping Isuzu with her artifacts'

"Ah" exclaimed Hagrid stopping in front of a brick wall. He pull out an umbrella hidden somewhere in his large frame and started counting the bricks. He tapped a few of them occasionally.

"Um, Hagrid" asked Yugi"What are you do-..." he was cut off as the brick wall start to open.

Hagrid grin happily"Welcome to Diagon Alley."

Bakura looked at the place in wonder. People in robes walked about gaily, little shops scattered all around the little place.

"Wow" breathed Yugi, taking in the sight before him.

"This is just like a little village or something" Kaori exclaimed, looking around in wonder. "Reminds me of our village Bakura."

"Forget it" Yami Bakura snapped, taking control. Kaori looked at him in guilt, knowing she struck too close to home.

"Alright" Hagrid said happily. "Let's get you lads settled and I'll take you to the bank to exchange your money."

"Exchange money" asked Yugi in confusion.

"O' course" Hagrid answered " You're not planning to use Muggle money are you"

"What the hell is a 'muggle'" asked Marik.

Hagrid looked at him in surprise"Oh? Dumbledore hasn't told you? Muggles are non-magic folk."

"It's not very nice to label people" Kaori muttered darkly.

"Um...well, here we are...The Leaky Cauldron" Hagrid announced.

Kaori and Marik burst out laughing.

"Oh, my gosh...Where do you people get all these names" Marik exclaimed, wiping away imaginary tears.

Kaori snickered"Tell me about it- Muggles, Leaky Cauldron. I wonder what else is there"

Kaiba frowned at them"Stop acting like idiots and embarrassing us."

"Oh yeah? Gonna make me 'hotshot'" Kaori sneered.

"Come on lads. Let get you guys settled first and then we'll head off to Gringotts." Hagrid coaxed which earned another burst of laughter from Marik and Kaori.

"Good grief" cried Marik. "This place is really something."

Tom, the innkeeper came out and greeted them. "Morning Hagrid, new students"

"Ello Tom, these are our new exchange students." replied Hagrid. "Can you get them settled for me"

"Sure thing" Tom replied pleasantly.

Half an hour later, having settled in their rooms, they came out to meet with Hagrid.

"All righ', all of you set"

"Yes."

Kaori glanced at the quiet Kaiba, 'Is this guy like mute or something?' Kaiba caught her glancing his way and gave her a cold stare, which she gladly returned.

Soon, they stopped in front of a large brick building...

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

...were the words carved on the doors. Marik turned to Ryou and smirked. "See that tomb robber"

Bakura quickly took control of the body and glared at him"You should be the one to talk."

"Are those dragons" Kaiba asked in amazement, the first sign of interest he'd shown about this event.

"O' course" Hagrid replied, as if this was a very natural thing, which it probably was in this strange world.

Kaori whistled"I wouldn't want to be at the receiving end of those creatures' wrath."

Bakura turned to her and smirked"What happened to that 'I'm so great, I'm not scared of shit' attitude of yours"

"It's in hiding upon seeing those dragons" Kaori grinned.

"Coward" Bakura muttered.

Hagrid came up to one of the goblins behind the desk. "Hello, these people here would like to exchange some money."

"There will be a 20 fee." the goblin replied.

"That is such a rip off." Kaori exclaimed.

Kaiba looked at her and rolled his eyes, he stepped up to the goblin and set down a suitcase. The goblin's eyes bulged upon seeing the contents.

"Well excuse me for not being rich" Kaori said sarcastically. 'I'm liking this guy less and less. Damn, if only this was back in ancient times, I'd totally toast his ass.'

"Next" the goblin said after finishing with Kaiba

Yugi nervously came up to him and extended the money his grandfather had given to him before he'd left Japan. The amount was no where near as much as Kaiba's had been, but enough to allow him to spend it comfortably on anything he wanted. The goblin quickly counted out some gold, silver and bronze coins, put them in a pouch and handed it over to Yugi.. Marik was next and then Bakura who growled at the goblin before giving him the money.

Hagrid looked at Kaori"Aren't you going to exchange your money"

"What money" asked Kaori"I'm dirt poor, I'll just live off of my brother."

As soon as they left Gringotts, Hagrid took them directly to Ollivanders Wand Shop.

"The most important thing you need is a wand, remember not to go anywhere without it, don't know who will be hexing you from behind." Hagrid said.

"Hello Hagrid" the owner, Mr. Ollivander appeared. "New students I suppose"

"Yes, all 5 of them need wands"

"What good will it do if they hex you from behind" Marik drawled "You'd be dead before you'd even reach your wand."

"Maybe they think you'll die with more dignity holding your wand." Kaori jokeed.

Ollivander sent them a disapproving glance"Right. So who wants to go first"


End file.
